


Excited for Us

by Bisexualtrashlord



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexualtrashlord/pseuds/Bisexualtrashlord
Summary: Under the bright, full moon, Taako felt secure in Kravitz's arms, letting his mind wander to the past year. He thought of all things he built, and all the things they'll build together.





	Excited for Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This fic is for the first day of 2 Taakitz 2 Week, which is technically on the 30th of September. But I was really proud of it and couldn't wait! I'll post it on the actual day on Tumblr, and will do so for the other days. The prompt I chose for the first day is "Balance," so spoilers for the end of the Balance arc if you haven't listened through the whole thing yet. 
> 
> Shout out to Crooked Still's beautiful song "Ecstasy (Instrumental)" that I listened to over and over again while I wrote, it helped a lot.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm bircjosta on tumblr. Come say hi!

Kravitz gently led Taako to the middle of the dancefloor, looking back at him with a smile as warm as his hand. The band started to play a slow song, full of plucking strings and long bow strokes; a break from the pulsing, percussive music they played throughout the day. The sun dipped below the horizon long ago and was replaced with a bright, full moon that overlooked the cliffs and the sea. Every star was out tonight, steady and unblinking.

“I made the mistake of wearing heels today, and I’m definitely going to step on your feet by accident. Sorry in advance,” Taako said.

“You’re going to be fine, I know it. We don’t have to do anything fancy, we can just sway if you want,” Kravitz offered, stopping on the dancefloor.

“Swaying is good. That, I can do,” Taako said, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Kravitz’s shoulders.

Kravitz chuckled and wrapped his arms around Taako’s waist. Subconsciously, Taako moved closer until their foreheads were touching.

“Is this alright?” Kravitz whispered.

“More than alright,” Taako whispered back.

Kravitz softly smiled and led Taako in a slow dance, gently swaying from side to side.

“Are you having fun?” Taako asked after a moment.

“Mhm, everything about today is beautiful, especially you,” Kravitz said.

Taako huffed a laugh, “You don’t look too bad yourself. I’m glad I got to convince you to wear something other than black. You need to wear lavender more often, like, holy shit, that color was made for you,” Taako said, taking in the expertly tailored suit in front of him.

Kravitz chuckled, “I’ll never doubt your taste again. Are you having fun? You were busy all day, I got a little worried you didn’t have time to enjoy it all.”

Taako shrugged, “Feeding an entire wedding is a challenge I was willing to take on, I didn’t mind. After saving all of existence, a couple hundred mini quiches was nothing. Everyone enjoys my cooking, and I get all the accolades, it’s a win-win for ole Taako.”

“As long as you feel satisfied, that’s all that matters.”

“But,” Taako began, softly gazing at Kravitz, “I did miss hanging with you. I was so busy we barely saw each other, I’m sorry.”

“We’re seeing each other now,” Kravitz murmured, bringing Taako closer.

“Thank goodness, because I wanted to do this all day,” Taako smiled and embraced Kravitz, holding him in a hug and resting his head on his shoulder. Kravitz ran a soothing hand along Taako’s back in time to the music. The subtle warmth and comforting weight of Kravitz’s hand brought all exhaustion Taako had been feeling to light and to fight to keep his eyes from drooping.

A bright laugh to his right made his ear perk up, snapping him out of his fatigue. His eyes followed the sound and saw Carey and Killian lazily swaying, gazing at each other with smiles as bright and wide as the sun. Carey laughed again when Killian dipped her theatrically, bringing her back up to pull her in a sweet kiss. Taako smiled and let his eyes travel the rest of the dancefloor and found Lup and Barry. Barry had a secure hold of her waist while they moved their feet, helping Lup get used to having legs again. They shared giggles and bashful looks and mumbled apologies if Lup’s foot landed on Barry’s, all while smiling and holding each other like their lives depended on it. A huff of a laugh left his lips.

“What are you laughing about?” Kravitz whispered against his ear.

Taako pulled back to face Kravitz, “How did you know I was laughing?”

“I felt your ears perk up a little bit. What’s so funny?” Kravitz asked, a smile in his voice.

“I was just thinking about how happy everyone is. It’s freakin’ saccharine.”

“The mood is wonderful, we all deserve this. To say this year was busy is an understatement, we could all use a little time to breathe…not that _I_ need to, but…you get what I mean.”

Taako snorted, “I got it, babe. Speaking of time off, ya gotta tell me more about the Astral Plane before we go on our trip. Are there any romantic spots? What’s it like? Do you have a favorite place? Should I make an itinerary?”

Kravitz laughed nervously, “I don’t know about ‘romantic,’ per se, but I think there are nice parts. Many people think that it’s very claustrophobic, tons of souls of the dead cramped together in some kind of stagnant environment. But there is actually a lot of wide, open space. The plane looks like an endless field with rolling hills of dark grass, with cypress and white poplar trees scattered around. There are animals that wander and fly around as well, and they get along just fine. People that are new to the Astral Plane are escorted by reapers throughout the plane to help them get used to the change. So, despite the fact that it is the realm of death, the Astral Plane is actually quite lively.”

“Well, whadya know? You still haven’t told me if you have a favorite part.”

“Ah, yes. There are a lot of temples to the Raven Queen scattered around, and they’re all large and made of limestone. There’s one in particular, one of the largest and oldest, built on one of the highest parts of the plane, that overlooks the Sea of Souls. The sea is colorful and glistens sometimes, and mixes with the horizon. Oh, I didn’t even mention the sky; it’s purple and blue and it glows, and constantly moves and swirls. That temple is one of the quieter parts of the plane, so it’s a good place to stop and think when I have time. It’s…it’s beautiful.”

Taako smiled, “I can’t wait to see it.”

At Kravitz’s earnest smile, Taako grew mesmerized by just how _gorgeous_ Kravitz was. Under the strings of warm bulbs hung all around the reception, it appeared as if he wore a halo, his rich umber skin glowed under the light. The golden beads he wore in his braids glinted like stars. Taako thought back to where they were a year ago, freshly together and still skittish around each other. Everyday was a learning experience, an exciting new lesson about one another. They took every chance they could to do so, finally free to in a world without darkness or fear.

The past ten years saw Taako alone, without a friend or companion to speak of. For a long time, he thought that was okay, that that it was meant to be this way. Now, he wakes up next to someone, who smiles at him with so much love that it knocks him off his feet sometimes. And he loves him back, with every fiber of his being, and isn’t afraid to tell him anymore, for Taako knows that this is real. They spent a year together, and Taako hopes for a hundred more.

“What are you thinking about?” asked Kravitz.

Taako snapped out of his trance and gazed at the other man, eyes hazy. “I was just thinking about how happy I am.”

“What’s making you so happy?”

“Being with everyone, being with you. God, that sounded really cheesy didn’t it.”

Kravitz chuckled, “nothing wrong with cheesy. I’m glad you’re happy.”

“I am, too. I’m…I’m really excited for us,” Taako murmured. He reached up to brush a stray braid behind Kravitz’s ear and rested his hand on his cheek. He leant in and kissed him, tightening the hold around Kravitz’s shoulders and pulling him closer. Kravitz’s arms around his waist grew stronger as the deepened the kiss.

In a tiny part in the back of his mind, Taako allowed himself to wonder. Wonder what it would be like to kiss Kravitz like this again, but in an ornate, laced dress with wildflowers in his hair. At an alter made of the roots of a tree, surrounded by everyone he loves. Taako wonders if he’ll ever get a day like that, he knows he wants one.

He wondered if Kravitz wanted it, too.


End file.
